Tim Ashe (President Ventura)
Timothy Ashe (December 10, 1976 – May 17, 2054) was an American Politician and former State senator from Vermont who in 2012 defeated Ron Paul, the oldest president ever elected, as President of the United States becoming the youngest President of ever elected at 36 years old when inaugurated on January 20, 2013. During his two terms in office Ashe faced problems such as the Second Great Depression. Also during his terms the national minimum wage in the United States was raised. Early Life Tim Ashe was born in Framingham, Massachusetts on December 10, 1976 but moved with his family to Burlington, VT when he was just 6 years old. Ashe graduated from the University of Vermont in 1999. He immediately went to work in then Congressman Bernie Sanders’ Burlington office where he worked for two and a half years. In late 2001 Tim took a position with United Academics, the faculty union at the University of Vermont. In July 2004, Tim successfully sought a seat on the Burlington City Council in a special election to replace Carina Driscoll. He has won re-election in 2005 and 2007. Ashe became the youngest member of the Council when elected. Vermont Senator In November 2008 Tim Ashe became the first elected Vermont Progressive to be elected to the Vermont Senate. He won on a Progressive/Democratic fusion ticket and was endorsed by now Senator Bernie Sanders. During his term he sought to give every Vermonter a living wage, equal treatment under law and many other issues posted on his former website. United States Presidential election, 2012 Main article:United States Presidential Election, 2012 On December 10, 2011 Tim Ashe announced his candidacy for President of the United States in Burlington, VT on his 35th birthday, the minimum age required to run for President. Despite his inexperience people, especially in Vermont, seemed interested and he had many supporters primarily on the internet. Ashe ran as an Independent who promised new ideas for the country that would represent the younger generation. Ashe who was, at the time, widely unknown, received little media attention until the September and October, 2012 debates he had been invited to by President and Republican candidate Ron Paul and Democratic candidate Bill Richardson. He is believed to only win the second debate yet his support continued to grow. Tim won the election by popular vote as per the 28th amendment and went on to become the youngest president at that time and out of every president from 1789 to 2100. He chose Libertarian politician Chris Cole as his running mate First Term as President During Tim's first few weeks in office he signed into law a bill that raised the national minimum wage from $8.00 (from 2010) to $10.15 declaring it a "livable wage for the people of the United States." This came with the beginning of the Second Great Depression. In 2014 a new amendment to the Constitution was added that repealed the 16th amendment, no longer requiring Americans to pay income tax. Ashes predecessor, Ron Paul, also attempted to do this but was unsuccessful. President Ashe reintroduced the amendment. In the middle of Ashes first term the US economy started to take a downfall again (a recession lasted from 2008 to 2010) As president Ashe followed Jesse Ventura's late 2nd term bailout by giving money to banks, automotive companies, among others. This turned out to only temporarily fix the problems the companies were having. This economy eventually turned into a recession and later a depression. There was also major inflation during this time and minimum wage was once again raised from $10.15 to $11.85 in 2014. In 2016 Tim Ashe responded to a recent H2N2 or Asian Flu outbreak and pandemic by closing the borders of the United States for 11 months. In the United States, the outbreak killed about 1100 people total and about 56 during the months the borders were closed. The outbreak of the Asian Flu killed 22,000 people worldwide. United States Presidential election, 2016 See: United States Presidential Election, 2016 Tim Ashe received a 58% approval rating at the end of his 1st term and announced his campaign for reelection early on November 27, 2014 while there were no other candidates running. Ashe received much media attention this time as he was an incumbent president and won 2 of the 3 Presidential debates between Republican candidate Sarah Palin, Democratic candidate Mark Warner and Socialist Roger Calero. He won with 67% of the popular vote and went on to serve a second term as President. Second term as President Due to extreme inflation the national minimum wage was once again raised from $11.85 to $14.55 in 2017. A 200 dollar bill was also created the same year because of inflation and rising prices. It featured a portrait of President Harry Truman. In 2019 a United States ship, the USS George H. W. Bush, was attacked by a Venezuelan ship outside of Trinidad and Tobago. In response to this President Ashe sent troops to Venezuela sparking the Venezuelan-American War of 5 years. During this time many soldiers were stationed in Trinidad and Tobago and deployed to Venezuela when needed. 1700 Americans and 1830 Venezuelans died in this war. As a result of the war, the economy continued to decline and many citizens began to seek residency elsewhere. The 2030 census records a drop in the national population as people immigrated to Canada and Europe. Towards the end of Ashes second term the minimum wage was raised yet again because of inflation from $14.55 to $18.55. Ashe left office with only a 45% approval rating. Second Great Depression On January 13, 2018 President Ashe gave his famous "Second Great Depression" speech in Washington, DC. He declared that the United States had been in a depression since the early to mid 2010s. He also claimed responsibility for the crisis. The unemployment rate during much of the depression was around 26%. Ashe declared the abolishment of income tax as a major cause of the depression and expressed deep regret for proposing the amendment. Post Presidency Following his presidency Tim Ashe opened an internet website at TimAshe.blog which was very popular. He explained his beliefs and explained why he felt he was a "horrible president." The site operated from 2023 to 2030. In 2030 Tim Ashe closed his blog and all other online accounts and was not publicly heard from again until 2034. In 2034 Ashe ran for Mayor of Burlington, VT but lost by just over 200 votes. Later life and Death In 2040 he reopened TimAshe.blog and continued to blog for 10 years. Tim Ashe died of natural causes on May 17, 2054 at the age of 77 at his home in Burlington, VT. He was honored when President John Kennedy IV added 4 pages to his website about Ashes life and accomplishments. Category:President Ventura Category:Presidents of the United States